


Friday Night Fights

by tamxiety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Obligatory Greenburg Reference, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamxiety/pseuds/tamxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Malira one shot of Kira playing lacrosse and Malia cheering her on from the stands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Fights

Every time pads crashed together, Malia felt the ghosts of coyote ears perk up at the sound. Sitting in the bleachers of Beacons Hills Memorial Field, she watched the lacrosse team duke it out with their first opponent of the season, Lancaster High.

Before the accident she had never been very interested in sports. Maybe she would have been, in a different life, and maybe she would have been on a team, with teammates and shared goals. But now? Now, she was content to sit on the bleachers and observe the battle raging in front of her.

When Kira had told her she was going to try out for the lacrosse team, Malia hadn’t really cared. Tossing the ball around and throwing it into a net seemed like a useless expenditure of energy. Stiles and Scott had tried to explain the rules to her, but while the rules on out-of-bounds made perfect sense, the rules against full-body tackling did not.

Looking at the game right now, however, Malia began to understand the appeal. It was violent, about as violent as you could get without it being against school rules. Players were tackling eachother left and right, not full-body, but still with a lot of force. It was invigorating to watch. Probably more than anyone, Malia could appreciate the feeling of exhilaration elicited from fighting. She’d been fighting for most of her life, and more often than not it was _for_ her life. Being able to fight against something that could hit back, but couldn’t kill you seemed like an amazing outlet. So, in that regard, it was understandable why Kira would want to play.

And Coach was lucky Kira wanted to play. While he had Scott, Stiles, Danny, and a few promising freshman, he was severely lacking when it came to an effective defense. Kira solved that problem for him the second she walked on the field. She was small and looked lighter than Malia’s pinky finger, but her blazing speed and surprising strength had proved to her to be more than a match for anyone trying get around her. On top of that, Kira had a natural eye for defense, or so Coach and Scott said. She seemed to be able to see passes in advance and sprint out to intercept them before the attackers could blink. Stiles called her a defensive devil.

From the stands Malia could hear the muttered curses of opposing players whenever Kira stole a pass. It made a lick of prideful triumph surge up. Though team mentality was still a new concept, Malia felt herself getting excited every time Kira, Scott, or Stiles made a good play. It was different, but good different.

“That fucking chick.” One of the opponents grumbled from their bench. Malia felt her eyes narrow. The play had stopped for halftime and both teams were on the sideline with their coaches. A small group of Lancasters players had congregated around their water jug and were talking in hushed tones. Silently, Malia got up and moved a few seats closer.

“Dude, she’s like 5’3”.” Said a stocky midfielder. He crumpled up a paper cup and tossed it in the trashcan.

“I know, but I can’t touch her.” The first sounded pissed. He was drinking his water like it had done something to wrong him.

“What do want me to do about that?”

“Help me get her. Teach her her place and knock her around a bit. Get Mike and tell him to help out.” Oh, no. That was not going to fly. Malia was about to fling herself down the bleachers when she heard Scott’s voice.

“Malia, no. We can hear them too.” She turned back to the Beacon Hill’s bench and saw both Scott and Kira looking at her.

“Malia, its okay. I’ve got this. They’re too slow.” Kira laughed at her and put up a gloved hand. Malia cracked her knuckles once and moved back to her original seat.

“Fine.” She said back. Stiles looked back and forth between the three of them and shook his head, muttering about ‘super-hearing’.

The ref blew for the end of halftime and the players went back out the field. Scott and Kira were both on the field, but so was the pissy Lancaster player and his two friends. For a few minutes nothing happened and the game went on as usual. But then it all went to hell.

Malia watched it unfold in slow motion. The three Lancaster players were on the attack and charging towards Beacon Hill’s goal. They were easily stopped by a combination of Kira and Danny, resulting in a redirection of the play and everyone’s focus. Nearly all the players moved back into Lancaster’s half. But, those three from before lagged behind. With all of Kira’s attention upfield, she didn’t notice how close they were until she turned a met a face full of jersey, the stocky one. The original bastard ran at her from the other side and slammed his shoulder into her as hard as he could. Malia could hear the air go out of Kira with a whoosh. Somewhere, somebody yelled. Scott wheeled around on the field. Malia’s fingers dented the bleacher below her with a sharp creak of metal. A growl ripped unbidden from the depths of her throat. _Motherfucker_.

“Ref! That was a cheap shot!” Coach’s yells were drowned out by the boos of the Beacon Hill’s fans, but Malia couldn’t even be bothered to listen. She took off down the bleachers, with three very specific targets in mind. She would’ve gotten there too, if Stiles hadn’t thrown himself in her path before she could pass the bench. He wasn’t strong enough to stop her, but he was enough of a distraction that she paused for a second.

“Malia! Malia, calm down.” He desperately tried to block her warpath. Over his shoulder, Scott was helping Kira up and speaking quietly into her ear. She seemed unhurt, but that wasn’t doing much to quell the anger bursting Malia’s chest.

“Malia! You can’t attack anybody, okay? That would be really, really bad, like worse than Lydia losing at Monopoly.” Stiles was still talking, unaware that she wasn’t listening. Coach was calling Kira over to the bench while pushing Greenburg out of his way. Scott accompanied Kira to the sideline, shooting glares at the three Lancaster players who were now getting disciplined by the referee. He sent them all off the field amidst the loud jeers of Beacon Hills fans. That did very, very little to make Malia feel better.

“You alright kid?” Coach asked Kira with an awkward hand motion. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m fine, Coach. I’m fine.” That last part was accompanied with a look directed at Malia. Another light smile, this one entirely for her, graced Kira’s face. The knot of anger slowly began to unravel. Stiles noticed some of the fury bleed out of her eyes and stepped back.

“Alright,” Coach grunted. “You’re back out there then.”

Kira fake-saluted Coach and jogged back out onto the field to the muffled claps of her teammates. Scott gave her a high five, then immediately went back to business. The ref blew the whistle for the restart and play continued.

It wasn’t until after the game (they won 9-12) that Kira and Malia actually had a chance to talk. Kira was still wearing all of her pads, with the exception of her helmet, and was being given congratulations for a great game by her teammates. Kira made her way over through the crowd. She leaned her stick on the bleachers and set down her helmet.

“Hey.” She smiled at her.

“Hey.” Malia looked down at her feet. Now that the heat of the game had worn off, Malia felt the slightest bit bad about trying to fight Kira’s battles. Not fully bad, but just a little, tiny bit.

“I saw you behind the bench.”

“Yeah, I was going to kill those guys.” At Kira’s widened eyes she amended her statement.

“Well, maybe not kill them, but definitely break a few bones or choke them.” Kira threw her head back at that and laughed and suddenly Malia felt like making her do that again.

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Kira stepped closer and put her hand on Malia’s face. It was a little sweaty, but Malia would’ve bitten anyone who tried to remove it.

“Thank you, really. I saw how angry you got. It was very chivalrous. Noble.” The hand stayed in place.

“I’m not chivalrous or noble.” Malia snorted. Aggressive may have been a better adjective.

“That’s a good thing actually, because Scott, Stiles, and I are gonna go slash their tires. Want to come?” Kira said, still smiling. Now that sounded fun. Malia flicked out her claws and studied them for a moment.

“I’m in.” She said. Quickly, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Kira’s damp forehead. It was almost more affectionate than she could stomach, but she did it anyways.

“Great,” Kira said softly. “Let’s go then.”

They walked off hand in hand, each trying to call dibs on who’s tires to slash.


End file.
